


But I Close my Eyes and I'm Somewhere Else (Just Like Magic)

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: “Remember when we hated each other?” asked Regina out of the blue.The question took Janis by surprise.“Hmm? Oh yeah, good times,” Janis replied drily.“Oh shut up.” Regina punched Janiss's arm lightly. “Seriously, don't you ever stop and wonder just how we got where we are?”ORRegina and Janis reminisce in front of a warm fire.(title from Christmas Tree Farm by Taylor Swift)
Relationships: Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	But I Close my Eyes and I'm Somewhere Else (Just Like Magic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rain_enby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rain_enby).



> so... this is my contribution to the AW 2020 gift exchange!! 
> 
> Rain, I'm so glad I've gotten to know you over the past few months. you're so fun to talk to and I wish you very happy holidays filled with laughter and joy. stay safe!
> 
> I hope you like it <33

Regina and Janis sat next to a warm fire, sipping mugs of steaming hot cocoa. The now twenty-eight-year-olds shared a chaste kiss before turning their attention back to the flickering flames.

“Remember when we hated each other?” asked Regina out of the blue.

The question took Janis by surprise.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, good times,” Janis replied drily.

“Oh shut up.” Regina punched Janiss's arm lightly. “Seriously, don't you ever stop and wonder just how we got where we are?”

“I try not to dwell on the past,” she smirked.

“Just- think about it. We live in New York, you have your own art gallery, I'm an associate at a law firm and soon I'll hopefully be rising to the top, we're married. When did this happen?”

Janis took a moment to properly think. How exactly did they get where they are? They had known each other for so long and had been through so much together. She didn't reminisce often, but now was one of those times.

_~~~_

_It was the first day of kindergarten and Janis didn’t know anyone. A little blonde girl with striking blue eyes came up to her._

_“What's your name?”_

_“Janis.”_

_“That’s a nice name. I’m Regina.”_

_“Hi Regina.”_

_“Do you wanna come play with me by that tree over there?”_

_“Sure.”_

_The blonde girl, Regina, Janis remembered, took her hand and led her to a pile of twigs._

_“I’m making a house,” Regina explained. “Wanna help?”_

_“Yeah, that looks fun!”_

_~~~_

_They were seven years old, playing tag in the schoolyard._

_“You're it!’_

_“Jaaaaayyyyy,” the blonde whined._

_“Fair is fair, Reg. I don't make the rules.”_

_“Please?” she stuck out her lower lip, eyes pleading._

_Janis sighed. “Fine. but just this once, okay?”_

_Regina giggled and pressed a light kiss to Janis’s cheek before running off. The brunette brought a hand up to where her friend's lips had been a second before. It felt warm and tingly. She liked it._

_~~~_

_They were ten years old and watching The Princess Bride in Regina's bedroom. They were snuggled on her bed, legs tangled together. Janis could smell Regina's rose-scented shampoo and the shorter girl’s head was on her shoulder._

_“Regina?”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Remind me why we’re watching this movie again?”_

_“Because I like it.”_

_Janis stuck out her tongue. “Yeah, but we watch it like, every two weeks or something. Why don’t we watch anything else.”_

_“I never see you opposed to the idea,” Regina laughed._

_“Yeah, cause it makes you happy.”_

_“Awww, Jay! I didn’t know you were such a softie!”_

_“Yeah yeah, shut up. Now pay attention to the movie, this is a good part!”_

_~~~_

_It was Halloween right before Janis’s thirteenth birthday. She had decided to dress up as Maleficent and Regina was Aurora. She figured today was the day she would tell Regina that she liked girls. They had been best friends for so long, she figured nothing would change._

_“Regina, I have something to tell you.” she looked down, hesitant, picking at a thumbnail._

_“What is it, jay?” her friend was worried, and rightfully so._

_“I… nothing. Nevermind.”_

_“Okay… that wasn’t weird at all. Let's go trick or treating before all the candy is gone!”_

_She cursed herself for chickening out. It just wasn't the right time. Maybe soon, she thought to herself._

_~~~_

_The end of the year was approaching, as was Regina's birthday. She was planning on doing a big birthday bash with every girl in the grade. Her pool party was all people were talking about. Janis was getting her things out of her locker when Regina approached her._

_“Hey Reg-” she was cut short by the look of disdain her best friend held. She felt her blood run cold. It was never directed at her._

_“Janis.”_

_“...yes?” she was becoming increasingly confused._

_Regina took a deep breath. “I can’t invite you to my party because I think you’re a lesbian and I can’t have a lesbian at my pool party. You won't be able to control yourself with all the girls in bikinis. Are you a lesbian, Janis?”_

_“I…” she had no idea what to say._

_“Well, are you? What_ are _you, Janis?”_

_A crowd had formed and she felt their stares boring into her from all sides. She couldn't take it anymore and exploded._

_“_ I _am a_ space alien _and_ I _have_ four butts _!”_

_Wrong answer._

_Laughter echoed through the busy halls as she pushed through the crowd and ran to the bathroom. She couldn't understand why Regina had betrayed her like that. She buried her face in her hands and let her sobs echo freely in the empty stall._

_~~~_

_It was the beginning of freshman year. Janis had found a friend in Damian and Regina got closer to these two girls that would occasionally hang out with them before their falling out-- Karen and Gretchen._

_“Don't pay attention to them. They'll just be a bunch of nobodies when it really matters,'' Damian said. “And besides, they don't have the most awesome best friend in the world like_ moi _.”_

_“Mmm,” she smiled. Janis stared wistfully at their table and Damian couldn't help but notice the longing look in her eyes._

_“Look, I know you miss her, I get it. And it sucks that she did that, but the only thing you can do now is move on. I know it's easier said than done, but you've got me to help you through it. You're not alone, okay?”_

_“Yeah. Thanks, Damian. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_~~~_

_It had been a week since Regina’s near-fatal bus accident. Janis was hesitant about coming to visit but she truly felt awful and wanted to apologize. She supposed it was the least she could do. Taking a deep breath, Janis stepped into Regina's room. She was met with the blond sitting upright in bed with a neck and back brace._

_“...hey.”_

_“Hey.”_

_An awkward silence filled the room before Janis decided to speak up again._

_“I, uh-”_

_“Are you here to call me a bitch?” Regina demanded abruptly. “Will you rub it in my face? Tell me I deserve it?”_

_“What?! No! Why would I do any of those things?” Janis's eyes were sad but determined._

_“I don't know,” she mumbled, “I guess maybe because we've spent the past four years despising each other?”_

_“I could never despise you,” the brunette smiled._

_“So why_ are _you here then?”_

_“Well… I came to apologize. I've been so mean to you. Behind your back for three years and then… whatever this was.”_

_“Oh. I uh, I accept your apology. Thank you.”_

_“Thanks. Um, I'm just gonna give you these and then I'll be on my way, I'll stop bothering you.”_

_“Wait! Before you go, I just wanted to say I'm sorry too. Like, really, really sorry. You don't deserve the hell I put you through and I wish I could take it all back. Your forgiveness would mean the world to me but I would understand if you don't.”_

_“Regina, I want to forgive you, I really do. But I just need a little bit more time.”_

_“That's okay.”_

_A tense, awkward silence filled the air before Janis cleared her throat._

_“Well, I’m gonna head home now, give you some peace.”_

_“Okay, bye Janis. Thanks for coming.”_

_“Yeah. Uh, I mean- you're welcome.” she gave the blonde a small smile before heading out the door._

_~~~_

_Everyone had gotten their diplomas and they were all not-so-patiently waiting for principal Duvall to finish his speech. Janis and Regina were sitting side by side. Ever since getting hit by the bus, Regina had mellowed down. It was a slow process, but eventually, the two became friends again._

_“...and now I’m sure you all want me to stop talking so you can go celebrate with friends and family. Happy trail, everyone! And I'm sure that whichever path you take in life will be one of success and greatness. Until we meet again!”_

_The students shouted and whistled in celebration, throwing their caps in the air and jumping up and down. Hugs were exchanged, tears were shed, and amidst all the chaos, Janis remembered something:_

_“I forgive you,” she whispered into Regina's ear._

_The blonde smiled wide and threw her alarms around Janis's neck. They had already forgiven each other but she realized she never actually said the words._

_~~~_

_Damian and Cady were trying to drag Janis with them, but the brunette wouldn't budge._

_“Where are you taking me?”_

_“Just shut up and come with me. Stop asking questions,” Damian said._

_“I refuse to move until you tell me where we're going.”_

_“_ Fine _,” Damian groaned, sharing an exasperated look with cady. “I’m taking you to this vintage-themed cafe I heard of called_ The Bean's Knees _. The coffee there is supposed to be great. Now, will you just follow me?!”_

_“...okay,” Janis grumbled. “This better not be some kind of trick,” she warned._

_Damian brushed her off with a wave._

_“Don't worry about it. Oh, look! We're here.”_

_They brought her to a table where Regina was talking to Gretchen and Karen. They shared a look with the latter pair and the four of them left, leaving Regina and Janis alone. Janis turned to glare at Damian and Cady but they winked and blew her a kiss before turning around and disappearing down the street. She and Regina had not been alone together in a while and both were trying to ignore their feelings for one another. Now that their friend group had forced them together, there was no escaping the inevitable conversation that would be taking place shortly._

_“So…,” Janis began._

_“So…”_

_“Gretchen and Karen tricked you too, huh?”_

_“Yeah. they told me it was going to be a girls’ day out like old times.”_

_“Oh, at least they were nice about it. Damian and Cady tried dragging me here and refused to tell me where we were going until I threatened to stay put.”_

_Regina laughed and it was the most beautiful sound Janis had heard. It reminded her vaguely of windchimes, clear and light with a slight melodic lilt to it. Once the blonde had regained her composure, she took a deep breath and steeled herself for what was to come._

_“Look, Janis, I'm sorry I’ve been so awkward around you lately, it just… well, I don't know how to say this without sounding like a middle schooler, but here we go. I like you, Jay. I like you a lot. As… as more than friends. If… if that's okay with you, would you like to be my girlfriend?”_

_She sounded so shy and hesitant, fearing the worst. Janis’s heart soared but she was frozen in shock, incapable of moving. Fear replaced itself completely on Regina's features and she desperately tried to take back her words._

_“I mean- if you wanna stay friends- that is, I’m okay with it! I value your friendship, you're a good friend! I made this awkward, didn't I? Oh god, I made this awkward-”_

_“Regina,” Janis managed to regain her composure and cut off the blondes rambling with a smile, “I was just surprised, is all. That was unexpected. But yes, I’d love to be your girlfriend!”_

_“Oh thank god,” Regina mumbled, her lips parting into an ear-splitting grin._

_“Now come on, let's get out of here. This cafe is delightful, but I've got a better idea.”_

_~~~_

_Janis fidgeted nervously. Today was the day she would propose to Regina. They had been dating for about two years now and Janis was positive that the blonde was someone she would want to spend the rest of her life with. She had planned something low-key so that Regina wouldn't suspect much: supper at a semi-high-end restaurant complete with a walk through the park. It was a Friday and they had both had a pretty long week, more so Regina with a stressful case at the law firm, and Janis figured that she deserved something nice._

_Throughout the entire dinner, she was stressed. She tried not to show it, but Janis couldn't help overthinking every single move she had made that night. Regina kept looking at her strangely, but thankfully, she brushed it off as Janis having had a long week and she didn't give it too much thought._

_When dinner was finally over, the pair were walking along the main path of the park. The sun was slowly starting to sink toward the horizon and the air was getting a little bit colder. Regina shivered and wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Janis figured it was now or never-- she took a deep breath and started talking._

_“Regina,” she faced the blonde, “I have loved you for as long as I can remember. You've been by my side all these years and there's no one else I can imagine spending my life with. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so, so, so much. Regina George, will you marry me?”_

_Unshed tears shone in the blonde’s eyes._

_“Yes! Yes, I'll marry you,” she cried, tears flowing freely._

_Janis slipped the ring on her finger and they met in a warm tearful embrace._

_“I love you, jay.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_~~~_

_“Ms. Sarkisian, you may now state your vows.”_

_“Regina, ever since we met, I felt something. Whether I realized it or not, I knew you were the one for me. When we would play games, I would always let you win because I hated seeing you so sad after losing. All you had to do was give me those puppy dog eyes and I knew I was a goner. Those few years we spent apart were… unpleasant, to say the least,” she gave a watery laugh, “but god, our reconciliation was the best thing that could've happened to me. Now, I get to walk down the aisle and say my vows to the woman I love. To the woman I have always loved. Regina George, I will do anything to keep you happy until my dying day.”_

_“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride.”_

_Their lips met and it felt just as passionate and beautiful as the first time they kissed. Cheers erupted around them. This was it, Janis thought. nothing could beat how she felt._

_~~~_

Looking back at their childhood was always bittersweet. But Janis figured that after all they had been through, they were stronger than ever. She felt that as long as Regina was by her side, she would be able to conquer anything, and that was enough. Struck with a sudden idea, Janis turned toward her wife.

“What do you say we watch the princess bride tonight?”

Regina’s eyes shone. “Just like old times!”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay, but let me get us some more hot cocoa first.”

She watched Regina disappear into the kitchen with a small smile.

“As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr @wise-girl-everdeen (or for updates on my writing, @wisegirlwrites)


End file.
